


Still in the family, just on the other side

by Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor), Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, vigilant au - for one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor
Summary: Ahsoka is a vigilant in level 1313, until the investigation on Fives death takes a turn and she joins the Guard to help more and be relatively safe.All the while annoying Fox of course.
Relationships: (Background) Blackout/Anakin Skywalker, CC-1010 | Fox & Ahsoka Tano, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Comments: 40
Kudos: 84





	1. Meeting people with walls in their heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm publishing too many stories and not finishing them in time, wtf.
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it! Inspired by Vox discord server!

Ahsoka stretched, it was 3 weeks after she left the Order and ended up in Level 1313.

And yeah, it wasn’t great, but her side job as a mechanic (thank the Force for Tracer convincing her sister to let Ahsoka help around) covered food and a bit of housing costs, not a lot but enough as she was basically sleeping in the warehouse and the rent was cheap.

Before she could dwell more of it, Ahsoka heard shouting from the southeastern side, making her run and jump over a few rooftops to get where it came from.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that Ahsoka was now a Vigilant?

Arriving at the place where Ahsoka heard the noise, she looked down from the rooftop she was in.

Kark.

Down below was a small, five men squad of shock troopers were cornered into the end of the alley. Three in the front with their shields raised protecting the other two, one which was leaning on the other while the other obviously put pressure on a wound in the chest of the first one.

All the while people shouted at them and threw them things.

“Take your war and leave!” Shouted one of the people, seemingly grabbing something from their coat, said thing got hit with a ray of light just right and Ahsoka caught signs of a blaster.

And the man was in the path of a small opening that if shot right it could hit the one-putting-pressure-in-the-other’s-wound in the back.

Cursing, Ahsoka looked around, trying to find something that she could use to draw the people away.

A few trash cans, that could work.

Smirking, Ahsoka quickly raised one with the Force, drawing the attention of the people, before making it levitate above the said people and dropping trash on them before throwing the empty trash can into the wall.

Just as she grabbed a second trash can, the people ran off.

Waiting for a few moments for everyone to leave, Ahsoka slowly and subtly walked down from the rooftop with the help of the fire escape.

When she jumped off the last level, there was no one but herself and the clone guards there.

“You guys okay?” Ahsoka asked, immediately recognizing Jek as the one in the centre with his shield raised and Rys as the one with the wound.

“We are alright Ahsoka, thank you for helping us,” Jek said, putting the shield aside and checking over Rys.

“Do you guys need that I use one of my...abilities?” Asked Ahsoka, knowing full well that the Guards knew she was mentioning the small Force ability to help something heal faster than she had learned. They also knew that she wasn’t supposed to use it.

“No, it was superficial, don’t worry.” Jek said, waving his hand before adding “And we called an EVAC and they said that they were near so a medic should be here any second.”

Ashoka nodded before saying: “Alright, if you excuse me.” and adjusting her hoodie and mask, making sure that it covered her face.

“Oh! Before we forget, Commander Fox wanted to talk to you about a case and something else.” Jek said, looking at her.

“Ok, thanks for telling me, usual spot?” Ahsoka asked, to which she got an affirmative nod as an answer.

Waving off her boys, Ahsoka used the force to jump into the rooftop that she had come from, taking note of the “Make sure he rests!” before running off.

********************************************

Giving a final jump, Ahsoka stopped in the clock tower at the centre of the level, right where Fox was pacing up and down.

“Heyo Foxy!” Greeted Ahsoka, coming out of the shadows, making Fox groan.

“You have been hanging around Quinlan too much.” Fox accused her, making her let out a small laugh.

“Suuuuure Commander, what do you need?” Asked Ahsoka, going to lean against a wall and crossing her arms, her mask hiding her amused look.

“Two things, first, Quinlan finally cracked the code on you know what,” Fox said, making Ahsoka tense.

Quinlan, Fox, Ashoka herself and a few selected members were trying to find what Fives had discovered that caused him to be killed and why Fox remembered nothing that hadn’t happened a week before the incident.

“So?” Asked Ahsoka, curious.

“It’s worse than we thought,” Fox said, before giving Ashoka one of the files he was carrying.

Grabbing it, Ahsoka slowly opened it, paling as she read more and more.

Kark. It was worse than she and the others imagined, that’s for sure.

“What are you going to do?” Asked Ahsoka, looking up to Fox, who had his arms crossed.

“For one, Quinlan will request to be put in charge of the Guard so we don’t have to have one on one meetings with Palpatine, at least not alone.” Fox explained, “But for now we will slowly remove the ship from the Guards and get as much proof as we can against him.”

“Where can I help? Do you need me to look into more information or-” Ahsoka started to ask but Fox cut her off.

“No, you will lay low and not drawn attention to yourself, we all know what happened last time someone tried to investigate it and was caught,” Fox said.

“Fox it wasn’t your fault that Fives died, you had no control-” Started to say Ahsoka, but Fox cut her off again, this time shaking his head.

“I was holding the blaster, control or not,” Fox said.

Ahsoka huffed, she and the others’ kept trying to tell Fox that wasn’t his fault but he didn’t care, he still blamed himself.

Sighing, Ahsoka decided to change the subject from Fives death.

“I will still look for information you know,” Ahsoka stated, causing Fox to sigh and throw the other file at Ahsoka’s feet.

“Quinlan and Thorn had a feeling you would do that, and that’s the second thing I came here for.” He said as Ahsoka picked it up and opened it, revealing recruitment papers for the Guard Junior Officers.

“So what do you say,” Said Fox, bringing attention back to himself “Do you want to join the guard?”

“Is that even a question? Hell Yeah!”


	2. First days and a surprise at the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka grown found of her new squad.
> 
> Also, Quinlan, you get to be called Quinlan as a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Credit to the-guard-paints-their-armour-with-glow-in-the-dark-paint-and-only-the-kaminoans-know headcanon to the Vox discord chat!
> 
> ~~I actually made this yesterday and only shared this now😅~~

Ahsoka yawned, it was her first day as a Junior Officer and she would be working _ closely _ with the Guard, which she didn't mind at all.

Man, she is  _ soooo _ glad that the 'Chancellor' (they sent the request to him, as they should, so who else would have signed it?) accepted her skipping the physical training and the law classes as she had covered both when she lived in the Temple, anything else the Guard volunteered to teach her.

She quickly rose from her bed in her new room (roommate-less, as the girl recruits were an odd number + no one wanted to share a room with an ex-Jedi) and grabbed her uniform, with a few pieces of armour that she kept from the 501st or that the Guard gave her (all painted with 501st blue and Guard red) before dressing, making sure to put her identification in the right place, showing off to everyone.

Walking out of the room (smiling), she quickly caught up with the Guard members nearby that were walking in the same direction.

"Hey Stone, hey Thire, how are you?" She asked as they walked to the Mess Hall.

"Heh, the usual y'know," Stone stated, Thire humming in agreement.

"How are you, Officer Tano? This  _ is _ your first day after all." Thire asked.

"I'm fine, eager to get to work," Ahsoka answered, waving to a few Guardlings (the name the Guard gave to their Shinies), who waved back.

Stone snorted.

"You have seen the front of the war sir, but you are about to see more of the War here in Coruscant but on the Guard perspective." He said, as they came up with three doors, one for the Mess Hall that nat-borns used, one that the Clones in the frontlines used and one that the Guard used (created by the order of the Chancellor himself, at first Ahsoka wasn't sure why but after she heard some stories, she started to realize a bit why. It was for both the Guard protection, and to separate them from the rest of the Vode).

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Asked Ashoka, as they stopped, the boys clearly expecting something from her (what, she didn't know), before they quickly followed her to the Guard Mess Hall.

"Hello, boys!" Greeted Ahsoka as she entered, receiving a bunch of greetings and raised (caf) cups, plus a few pats in the back as she walked of course.

Grabbing her breakfast quickly, she quickly walked to the centre table, with Stone and Thire still following her.

"Hello Master Vos, Fox, Thorn." Ahsoka greeted, sitting down as Stone and Thire did the same, but Thire sat on the other side.

"Hello, Ahsoka!" Greeted, smiling, Thorn, as Fox raised a cup in acknowledgement and Quinlan pouted.

"I already told you to call me Quinlan kid," Quinlan said, crossing his arms.

Ahsoka chuckled and said: "Alright, alright, I will call you Quinlan,  _ for today _ , as you managed to get Fox to eat something today."

Fox huffed, offended.

"Excuse you, I eat what I need each day," Fox stated.

"Sure Fox." Said everyone at the table, with deadpan looks on their faces, making Fox huff and a few people who were listening in around them snort or chuckle.

"Right, what do we have today," Ashoka asked.

" _ You _ are going on a few patrols with a squad of Guardlings on the safer zones while  _ we _ handle the rest," Fox stated, taking a sip from his cup of caf.

"Wha-Why?" Asked Ahsoka, crossing her arms, slightly offended that they only would give her that.

"One, you are new here, and while you know more about how the Guard is run because both your time as a Commander and your time helping us, you still need to learn a lot of stuff about us," Fox answered.

"And two, when Skywalker finally discovers you are here, and he probably will, it's only a matter of time, he will be angry and hurt. We don't want him angrier if he discovered you got hurt when you were with us." Continued Thorn, making Ahsoka huff, knowing what they were saying was true.

"Besides," Thorn added, "In the end of the week I have an assignment to the Banking clans and I was planning on asking you to join, that way me and the other's can do the protective detail while you try to find stuff that could help us."

Ahsoka blinked before nodding.

"Alright, who are you going with?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not sure, the Senate still hasn't decided," Thorn answered, taking a bite from his breakfast.

Ahsoka hummed in acknowledgement, accepting the answer before eating her own food.

***********************************************************************

"Alright, ready Ahsoka?" Asked '56, who still didn't have a name.

"Ready as I could be." Replied Ahsoka, smirking slightly.

It was a few days after she officially entered the Guard and she was  _ still _ on the patrol part but she grew fond of her squad (the 6's Squad, as each member had one 6 or more in their number), so she didn't mind as much.

Sadly she would have to leave them tomorrow as Thorn would go with Padmé to the Banking clans and she accepted the invitation to go.

(Hopefully Fox and the other's would keep her squad safe from the anti-clone people.)

"How's the painting of the armour going?" Asked Ahsoka as they walked to their speeders.

"It's going well, Happy and Zoom still haven't decided their design though." Answers Zip, making Happy and Zoom blush behind their helmets.

"Not my fault that every time that I get an idea I'm away from the Room and forget it." Happy said, obviously pouting behind his helmet.

Ah yes, the Room. A dark room that the Guard uses to paint their armour with invisible-unless-it-was-dark glow-in-the-dark paint, a method that they used to personalize their armour while making nat-born's with enough power to send them to decommission/reconditioning have difficulty distinguishing them unless they were in the lower levels or on a dark room (it did not save them from the glares from the Kaminoans however, as they were able to see the paint).

"It will come to you, don’t worry,” Ashoka reassured, before they could continue with the conversation, Ahsoka felt someone put a hand on her shoulder.

“Ahsoka?” Asked a voice behind her.

Turning around, Ahsoka came face to face with Rex, Jesse, Hardcase and Kix + two shinies.

Kark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it! Don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to my Tumblr([@mrfandomwars](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/))!
> 
> **P.S.:** If you want to see Happy click [here](https://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/post/623641487469690880/happy-the-clone) and to see how the unnamed batchmate ( actually named Grumpy) click [here](https://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/post/623447277534576640/grumpy-the-clone) ~~excuse me for my bad art 😅~~.


	3. Ahsoka talks to the 501st and pities the Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit more about 6's squad and Ahsoka talks with the 501st.
> 
> Also, Rex Does Not like Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! And just to tell you this, I liked the part's of the 6's squad VERY much.

"Hey guys…" Ahsoka weakly greeted, shifting slightly so she was in front of her squad, however, before she knew what was happening, she was pulled into a hug.

"Glad to see you too," Ahsoka said, softly patting Rex's back as the other joined in the hug.

They stayed like that for a few moments, before a clearing of the throat brought them back.

“Um, Ahsoka, we have to go, our patrol...” Zip quietly said, not looking at the 501st in the eye.

“Right,” Ahsoka said, slowly stepping back from the hug “I gotta go now, but it was good to see you!” She said, before trying to turn around but was stopped by Jesse, who grabbed her arm.

“Wait, you are leaving? With _them_?” Jesse asked, sending a glare towards the 6’s squad, who tried to hide a flinch and looked down to the ground, shoving the designated ‘younger’ (Zip) behind them.

“Yeah? I work in the Guard now, this is my squad. 6’s, meet the 501st, 501st meet 6’s Squad.” Ahsoka introduced after sending an annoyed glare at Jesse and freed her arm.

“But after what they did to you, why would you join them? Sir.” Finished one of the Shinies, quickly adding a ‘Sir’ at the end.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. Why would the Shiny be wearing a helmet inside the RMB? Only the Guard did that and only when they were about to start their shift...mhm.

“Well, the reasons are mine to know and you to wonder,” Ahsoka said, crossing her arms, knowing that she couldn’t tell them about the investigation,, at least not now.

“Do you need to be transferred to the 501st? We can help you.” Rex asked, clearly concerned.

“No, that’s not-” Ahsoka tried to say, but Hardcase cut her off.

“Yeah! We can help, the General wouldn’t mind having you back, in fact he would be overjoyed! He is so angry these days, even Commander Blackout is having a hard time calming him down.” Hardcase said, adding the last part as an afterthought with a frown on his face.

“That’s not needed.” Ashoka said, with a frown on her face as well because of what Hardcase said before shaking her head “Anyway, I got to go, I’m on the clock and if we don’t leave now all the good speeders will be gone.” She said, taking a step back.

“Why not?” Asked one of the Shinies, the other one this time, sounding hurt (and why was he leaning into the other Shiny? Kix and Coric wouldn’t have let anyone leave the medbay still hurt unless they couldn’t help it).

“I believe that Officer Tano had told you that it was because of personal reasons.” Said a someone behind the 501st, making them turn around and reveal Fox, with Thire and Quinlan behind him.

“CC-1010.” Greeted coldly Rex, glaring at Fox while Kix and Hardcase stepped in front of the Shinies (one who seemed to want to have a go at Fox).

Ashoka stared in disbelief at Rex, not believing that he wouldn’t call a vod by their number when they had a name (although, Ahoska remembered bitterly, Fox had been kicked out and the Guard too by association [per their choice] as she had found out from Jek and Rys one day).

“Captain, may I know why you and your men are bothering Officer Tano and her squad?” Fox asked, not showing how being called by his number affected him, but if the Force was anything to go by, he was _very_ hurt.

“What did you do to force her to join the Guard?” Demanded Rex, crossing his arms, glaring at the Commander.

“Nothing, I just gave her the paperwork and asked if she wanted to join,” Fox said, staring at his ex-adopted batchmate.

“Riiiight,” Jesse said, clearly not believing any word.

Sighing, Ahsoka decided she had enough.

“Commander Fox, is there anything you need?” Ahsoka asked, drawing the attention to herself and her squad.

“I just noticed that you and your squad still haven’t left even though your patrol time started fifteen minutes ago,” Fox said, making Ahsoka wince.

Kark.

“Sorry Fox, we will get right to it.” Ahsoka said, before turning to her squad “6’s, move out!” She said, before waving at the others and walking off.

Just as they were about to enter their speeder, Thire called Grumpy out, making him wince.

“Oh, and Private Grumpy, don’t forget about the meeting tonight,” Thire said, not looking in their direction, but before anyone could say anything else, he walked away with Fox and Quinlan behind him while the rest of the 6’s squad entered the speeder.

“What was that about?” Asked Ashoka, looking at the rearview mirror before putting on the seatbelt and starting the hovercar.

Grumpy looked down, obviously embarrassed and murmured something that the others (except Zoom, who choked in the air at what he heard as he was sitting right besides Grumpy).

“I need you to repeat what you said but louder Grumpy,” Ahsoka said, slowly driving the speeder out of the garage, ignoring the 501st who tried to keep up with the hovercar.

“Well, Uhm, I was challenged by Zonny from the E’tad-Zinks Squad into taking something from one of the Commander’s office and I choose to take something from Commander Thire office when he was away from it, but he returned just as I grabbed something,” Grumpy mumbled, loud enough to be heard.

“What did you try to take?” ‘56 asked, turning around in the passenger seat to look at Grumpy.

“...a bottle of Vodka, but I swear I thought that it was a fancy bottle of water that one of the good senator’s had given him!” Grumpy, raising his hands in defence at the last part. 

Not being able to hold back a laugh any longer, Zoom burst out laughing while Happy tried to muffle his chuckles and Zip snorted, ‘56 just shaking his head. All the while Ashoka sighed, exasperated.

“And that’s why you have a meeting with him tonight?” Asked Zip.

Grumpy groaned and said, “Yeah, with him and other vode to talk about my ‘drinking’ problem.”

Zip snorted again as Grumpy continued.

“I honestly think that it will be the same thing he told me yesterday.” Grumpy said “All about how we age faster so if I really want to drink just wait one more year or so until I’m physically 18 and not 16, how they understand why I ‘drank’ and that they know that no longer being part of the Vode Aliit is hard and all and things classes that I will have to go to and just-ugh.” He finished, throwing his hands up in the air.

Ahsoka mentally winced, right, 16...all the younger clones she saw when in the 501st were 19,18, rarely 17 but the Guard was always an afterthought as they weren’t in ‘active fighting’ so they always got the end of things, from equipment, medical supplies (unless they used the medbay meant for frontliners, which was always restocked, but now they couldn’t...) and help from brother’s, meaning the Guard got younger and younger members, to them the limit is at 15, not 17, but even then the older vode try to always take the worse and protect them, but they were not always able too.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and tried to think of something else, thankfully, Zoom helped her.

“But then why are you here and not an older vod?” Asked Zoom, looking at Grumpy confused.

“Commander Thire took me immediately to the medbay and lectured me there while the medics checked me over, and trust me, you don’t want to deal with disappointed medics. Anyway, they cleared me and came to the ‘conclusion’ that I hadn’t drank in a while and was having a withdrawal and was looking for more alcohol, so they let me came here as they couldn't find someone to cover for me in such short notice, that and they knew Ahsoka was with us but after this patrol I will be given small tasks supervised by other vode while I go to a few ‘classes’.” Grumpy said, clearly annoyed, crossing his arms.

Ahsoka blinked, so _that’s_ why Thire had come to her asking for her to be near Grumpy in the patrol yesterday…

“Only you vod...” Joked Zip, shaking his head, before turning his head towards Ahsoka “So, Ahsoka, what’s the status of your swords?” He asked.

Right, her new swords that the ‘Chancellor’ approved of her having we're arriving tomorrow, an hour before she was to leave with Thorn. They were specially made to withstand blasts so she considered that a plus.

(She suddenly remembered that she needed to find Fox’s favourite caf brand before she left Coruscant, as he was the one who thought of using her training on lightsabers to help her in the Guard.)

“They should arrive tomorrow, around an hour before I leave with Thorn and his team,” Ahsoka answered, before the topic changed again to Happy’s most recent crush and how he was going to ask them on a date.

Soon enough, they arrived at their patrol area and only talked over the comms about their status (with Ahsoka wearing a mask with a microphone that was connected to the comm system. Said mask muffled her voice, not letting anyone else hear it unless she clicked a button on the side of it) and other things.

In the end, with all the conversation and patrol, Ahsoka only checked her messages when she finished her shift, only see that someone had contacted her with the GAR Database.

**_General A. Skywalker:_ ** _We need to talk._

 **_General A. Skywalker:_ ** _Now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you liked it!
> 
> **Translations:**
>      **-** Vod(e) = Sibling(s)
>      **-** E'tad = Seven;
> 
> Oh, by the way! I thought I might share a few thoughts I had when I was writing this chapter!~  
>  **-** Ok, yeah, I should have done the first paragraph better...  
>  **-** Me about Zip (and Zoom): Baby  
>  **-** Thire and Grumpy are a brotp, I have decided this.  
>  **-** Me, writing the part where Ahsoka remembers the age thing and how the Guard is always getting the bad stuff: ow...
> 
> Anyway, don't forget to comment and or send an ask to my Tumblr([@mrfandomwars](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/))!


	4. Scipio and other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scipio mission starts and revelations are made.
> 
> Jesse, Tup and Fives are s h o o k about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!

Ahsoka stared down at her comm, biting her lip, unsure how to answer the message.

“Hey kid, is everything okay there? You are letting your emotions all over the place.” Asked someone behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah! I-I am fine, just saw something in my comm, that’s all.” Ahsoka lied, turning around and hiding her comm behind her back with her hands and coming face to face with Quinlan.

“Kid...” Quinlan said, probably knowing that he knew that Ahsoka was lying via the Force.

“It’s fine Quinlan, don’t worry,” Ahsoka said, removing a hand from her back and waving a hand.

“You sure?” Asked Quinlan, clearly concerned.

“I’m sure.” Ahsoka reassured “Anyway, I better go to my room, tomorrow is a long day after all.” Ahsoka said, slowly walking away before turning around and basically sprinting away towards her room.

Quickly entering her room before locking it, Ahsoka slid down the door into sitting on the floor.

Knocking her head against the door, looking at the ceiling, Ahsoka took a deep breath and looked down at the comm.

Time to answer it.

**_Junior Officer Tano:_ ** _About what General Skywalker?_

**_General A. Skywalker:_ ** _You know what_

**_General A. Skywalker:_ ** _Why didn’t you tell us that you had rejoined the GAR?_

**_Junior Officer Tano:_ ** _What I do after I left the Jedi Order is none of your business General Skywalker._

**_General A. Skywalker:_ ** _It is when you rejoin the GAR_

  
  


**_General A. Skywalker:_ ** _Only to join the Guard???????_

**_Junior Officer Tano:_ ** _Yes._

**_Junior Officer Tano:_ ** _Underage citizens are only allowed to join the Guard unless transferred elsewhere because of their skills and only if they (and their Guardians accept it)._

**_General A. Skywalker:_ ** _Oh_

**_General A. Skywalker:_ ** _I will get the papers done_

**_Junior Officer Tano:_ ** _Not needed._

**_General A. Skywalker:_ ** _???????_

**_Junior Officer Tano:_ ** _I do not want to be moved and I am emancipated so I get to decide it._

**_General A. Skywalker:_ ** _Why not?_

**_Junior Officer Tano:_ ** _I like being in the Guard._

**_General A. Skywalker:_ ** _Even with being with Fives killer AKA the one that went after you and got you almost killed?_

**_Junior Officer Tano:_ ** _1) He was only doing his job, it’s not his fault that Tarkin took over and pushed for the trial without allowing the Guard to do a full investigation._

**_Junior Officer Tano:_ ** _2) If you knew all the facts, you would see that Fox is also a victim._

_**Junior Officer Tano** has blocked **General A. Skywalker**_

Ahsoka took a deep breath after she finished the chat, rubbing her arm over her eyes, trying to clear them.

Kark, that was _hard_.

Slowly rising from the floor, Ahsoka grabbed her pyjamas and slowly changed before walking to her bed, going under her covers and closing her eyes.

She hoped that tomorrow would arrive faster.

*******************************************************

Ahsoka walked slowly, checking to see if her new swords were put correctly and tightly tied to her back.

She was currently walking to the hangar, about to officially start her mission to Scipio with Thorn and the others to help protect Padmé during her talks with the Banking Clans.

“Ahsoka, there was a change of plans.” A vod (Thorn, she discovered when she turned her head around to look behind her) said.

“What do you mean?” Ahsoka asked, frowning.

“There was a change, the Chancellor added at the last minute the Torrent Company from the 501st and General Skywalker to the protection detail,” Thorn answered, tense as they entered from the hangar to see a ship capable of holding the original squad sent plus a Company being quickly prepared.

“Ahsoka.” Greeted someone behind them when they slowly approached the ship.

Fully turning around, Ahsoka and Thorn came face to face with Anakin, two shinies, Rex, Jesse, Kix and Hardcase.

“General Skywalker.” Greeted, neutral, Ahsoka and Thorn (although Thorn sounded a bit colder).

Anakin slightly twitched at that.

“Glad to see you again,” Anakin said, as the others faltered slightly when Ahsoka didn’t address them or even acknowledge them.

“I suppose it is,” Ahsoka said, sticking to what Obi-Wan, Quinlan and Fox taught her about interacting with people who annoyed her.

“Well, come on, I will show where you will stay,” Anakin said, waving and taking a step forward.

“That’s not needed sir, you are busy taking care of your General duties and I must show my team, which Junior Officer Tano is part of, where we will work in the ship until we arrive at Scipio.” Thorn said, staring straight into Anakin, before saying “Now, if you excuse me, sir, I need to show my team where we will sleep.”

“Actually, she will sleep in the Commander Quarters in the Ship,” Anakin said just as Ahsoka and Thorn were about to turn around and walk to the rest of the Squad, which was standing near the ramp, not close to the 501st members.

“That wasn’t in the report,” Thorn stated, tense, not wanting to separate the Guard members.

“It’s not needed to be, Ahsoka is a Commander so she will get the Commander Quarters.” Stated Hardcase, jumping in the conversation, as if it was the most obvious thing.

“Actually, I am a Junior _Officer_ , not a Commander.” Ahsoka said, before jerking her head towards Thorn (who had crossed his arms) and pointing with her thumb to him “ _He_ ’s the only commander going on the mission, so if we went with that, he should be the one getting the Quarters.” She stated firmly, moving her hands so they were behind her back.

“If this is all sir, I need to show my team our rooms,” Thorn said and this time, no one made a move to either stop him or correct him.

Walking over to her team with Thorn, Ahsoka quickly puts on her mask, hiding her face from the world and allowing her to talk to her men via a private channel with no worries of being eavesdropped.

(Which, she thought as she walked down the hallway to her room, a step behind Thorn, made it seem that the whole group was silent and creeped the 501st members out as they weren’t used people simply using a private channel around them unless it was mainly for a group and only then it was via text.)

******************************************

Ahsoka looked around the small hangar, waiting for Mas-General Sky-Skywalker return with Senator Amidala (who they had to pick up from Naboo as she went there because of an emergency) while the Guard hanged around the hangar, making sure that everything was up to the Security standards.

“Hello Commander.” Greeted someone behind them, put Ahsoka paid them no mind, knowing that they were probably talking to Thorn.

“Yes?” Said Thorn, rising from the crates he was checking.

The person didn’t answer and suddenly a hand was put in Ahsoka’s shoulder.

“Commander?” The person asked, this time closer to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sighed and slowly rose from the crate she was checking.

“I’m not a Commander, I am a Junior Officer of the Guard,” Ahsoka stated, turning around only to see Jesse and a few two shinies.

(Mhm… their Force Auras were _weirdly_ familiar.)

“Well, um, can we talk to you?” Jesse asked, shifting slightly after that comment.

“You were asking to talk to the Commander, Thorn is here,” Ahsoka said, gesturing to Thorn, who had crossed his arms.

“Well, um, sorry? I wanted to talk to you Ahsoka, just old habits...” Jesse said, rubbing the back of his head while one of the Shinies crossed his arms while the other looked at his feet.

“Alright, what do you want to talk about?” Ahsoka asked, crossing her arms.

“Can we talk elsewhere?” Jesse asked, shifting slightly.

Ahsoka sighed before walking to the hallway and gesturing for them to follow it while using the private comm to tell the Guard that she would return in a few minutes.

Walking to a small room, Ahsoka waited for Jesse and the Shinies to walk in before closing and locking the door.

“Alright, what did you want to talk about?” Asked Ahsoka, removing her mask and leaning against the door.

“Why are you with the Guard? You could have asked to be transferred to the 501st.” One of the Shinies, the one who crossed his arms, asked, for some reason angry.

“Why does it matter? I can do whatever I want after I left the Order.” Ahsoka stated.

“But you are _fine_ with that? They sided with their stupid Commander who almost killed m-I mean, killed ARC Trooper Fives.” The Shiny said.

Ahsoka froze.

_Wait a second_.

“Fives?” Ahsoka asked, shocked, before she recognised the other Force Aura “Tup? How are you two alive?”

The Shinies shifted slightly, before slowly removing their helmets and revealing their faces.

“So, how are you two alive?” Ahsoka asked, crossing her arms.

“General Ti saved me after I passed out and sneaked me into a battalion who was visiting before being sent back to Coruscant,” Tup said, moving his left hand so he was rubbing his right arm.

“I passed out because of the shot but survived and secretly got medical attention.” Five begrudgingly admitted.

“Right...” Ahsoka said, processing the information.

“But don’t you care that the Guard are working with Palpatine? And that one of them tried to kill me and has no regrets?” Fives asked, hurt.

“Fox has lots of regrets and _fully_ believes he killed you Fives,” Ahsoka stated, annoyed that Fives would think that Fox didn’t care that he was forced to kill (or, well, almost kill) him.

“Yeah sure, he sure does.” Fives scoffed, rolling his eyes, while Tup shuffled close to Jesse, who put an arm around Tup and rubbed his back, as he rubbed his head a bit.

Ahsoka sighed, mentally rolling her eyes and said: “Look, if you don’t want to believe me, fine, but just know that Palpatine needed a group to test on the thing you tried to warn us about. Funnily enough, the Guard lives on Coruscant…” Ahsoka trailed off, as the other’s paled as they realized what she meant.

Hearing a beep from her comm, Ahsoka looked down and saw that Thorn had sent her a message telling her that Anakin and Padmé had arrived.

“If you want to talk more about this, talk to me later,” Ahsoka stated, putting on her mask and unlocked and opened the door, leaving behind the group as the Guard asked how the talk was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to my Tumblr([@mrfandomwars](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/))!
> 
> Sorry if the chapter felt like it was kind of rushed ~~it kind of was~~.


	5. Scipio and other things pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and the Guard Squad deal with the 501st know about the whole chips-being-sed-on-the-Guard thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, my inspiration and motivation decided to run away together, and they only got back a few days ago.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you like it!

“ _ I told them _ .” Ahsoka said, her tone a mix of panic and nervousness, as she walked up to where her squad was, easily falling into a parade rest with her hands behind her back while trying to hide her worry from the others, thought the Guards obviously noticed.

“ _ What. _ ” Hissed Thorn, just as Padmé and Anakin started to head in their direction.

“ _ I will explain later. _ ” Ahsoka said, before clicking on a button, allowing her to be heard by others as Padmé and Anakin stopped right besides them “Hello Senator Amidala.” she greeted as the Guard nodded towards Padmé’s direction and said ‘Senator’ as a greeting.

“Ahsoka! Good to see you again! How are you? And I  _ told  _ you, call me Padmé.” Padmé said, a smile on her face as she took the Togruta’s hands into her own, holding them.

“I’m alright Padmé, you?” Ahsoka said, her soft smile hidden by her mask.

“I’m fine as ever Ahsoka.” Padmé said, a smile gracing her lips as well as she gave Ahsoka’s hands a soft squeeze before letting them go “You should have told me you were in the Guard, you know.”

Ahsoka mentally winced, yeah, she had forgotten to do that.

“Sorry Padmé, I was so busy with...stuff that I forgot.” The ex-Jedi said, apologetic.

“Mhmmmm, stuff huh? Well, I hope it doesn’t happen again.” Padmé said, shaking her head in exasperation, all but saying ‘ _ Skywalker's _ ’ as Anakin narrowed his eyes without anyone noticing as Ashoka didn’t clarify what the ‘stuff’ was.

“Excuse me Madam, but me and my team have a few last security checks before we can depart again, so if you excuse us...” Thorn cut in, trailing off, looking at Padmé and at the Jedi General patiently as Anakin pursed his lips at Thorn.

“Oh, of course, don’t let us keep you waiting Commander.” Padmé said, stepping back, the smile never leaving her face as she not so subtly elbowed Anakin in the ribs, making him wince and nod in agreement.

“Well then, let’s go team.” Thorn said, starting to walk towards the control centre, the rest of the squad following him after a nod towards the two humans.

“See you later Padmé. General Skywalker.” Ahsoka said, the soft tone that she was using with Padmé turning robotic when she turned to Anakin, making Padmé turn to one of her closest friends, basically a (dumb) younger brother, with a confused look on her face as he visibly winced just as Ahsoka walked away from them, quickly catching up with the Guard.

*******************************

“What the  _ kark _ Ahsoka.” Thorn said, rubbing his face as Ashoka told him (and the rest of the squad) about how she had told how her meeting with Fives, Tup and Jesse had gone.

“That...explains the looks.” Said one of the vod awkwardly, remembering the worried and horrified looks they had received as they walked from their last security check to their room. Said looks seemed to grow as the time passed and as they neared their rooms.

“Look, I’m sorry but-” Ahsoka tried to say, but Thorn cut her off.

“Ahsoka, I don’t care if you are sorry or not, if it reaches Skywalker that the Guard as been used by the Sith Lord, he will warn You-Know-Who, and if  _ he _ knows, everything we have been investigating will go to Oisk and the consequences will be  _ bad _ , to literally  _ everyone _ in this Galaxy and probably in the next one too. Do you understand that.” Thorn said, looking up from where he was holding his head, staring right at Ahsoka, who deflated and stared at her feet.

“I know Thorn,  _ I know _ , I don’t want that to happen, its just slipped and I only realized what I said after I left the room.” Ahsoka admitted, before hugging herself and softly explaining “I was just so  _ annoyed _ at the crap that the others have been doing, thinking that you guys are incompetent idiots and not getting that  _ I don’t want to leave the Guard _ , not caring that they left Fox think that he killed a vod-”

“Wait,  _ What _ .” Thorn said, rising up in a flash, grabbing unto Ahsoka shoulders, who stared at him in surprise “What do mean ‘not caring that they left Fox think that he killed a vod’?” He demanded, as Ahsoka took a step back, freeing herself from Thorns hold as she visibly winced and looked at her feet again.

“Ashoka....explain, _ now _ .” Thorn ordered as one of the vod put a hand on Ahsoka’s back to not only stop her from moving away but to offer some bit of comfort.

“It turns out that Fives and Tup survived and have been hiding as Shinies -the frontline version of Guardlings- this entire time.” Ahsoka said after taking a deep breath and looking at Thorn in the eyes, letting one of her arms fall back, so she was holding the other, before explaining further “Tup was the one who had the malfunctioning chip and was what clued Fives about them, we- well,  _ I _ thought that he died when Fives and a Med-bot tried to remove the chip, but it turns out he survived, he had only passed out. Master Ti sneaked him to a safe place after she realized that he was alive, Fives....well, turns out that Fives survived the shot and was only unconscious, I’m not sure what happened next, but I can only assume that they might have noticed that he was alive and sneaked him out to get medical attention when his body was sent to the morgue, or maybe even in the warehouse and Fox didn’t notice because of his distress, but I know that those two were Fives and Tup, I recognized their Force Aura, it was them, that was for sure as they literally confirmed it.” Ahsoka said, before letting her stare drop once more.

The room stayed in a tense-shocked silence for a few moments before frantic knocking drew them out of it.

Thorn straighten, his lips pursing as he processed the information and walked over the door, taking a deep breath and letting his face fall into a neutral look as he opened the door.

In front of him was a panicked looking Captain Rex.

“Please tell me the whole chip thing being used on the Guard was a lie.” Rex pleaded, clearly not wanting to believe what he heard.

Thorn sighed, stepping aside, knowing this would be better explained if Fox’s ex-adopted Batchmate was inside.

Rex quickly took the hint and entered, his eyes widening as he saw Ahsoka before turning around to face Thorn, who was closing the door.

“So? Is it a lie or not?” Rex asked, hoping it was all a prank by the Guard but knowing deep down that it wasn’t.

“It’s not a lie Rex.” Ashoka said as Rex turned around in a flash to face her, a horrified look finding place in his face.

“No...” Rex whispered, clearly not wanting to believe what he was just told.

“Sorry v-Captain, it’s the truth, and we would appreciate that you made sure it doesn’t spread to natborns, including the General and the Senator, or outside this company at all.” Thorn said, crossing his arms and leaning against the door as Rex wiped to look at him.

“Wha-Why? The others could help!” Rex said, ready to defend his legion, especially his vode.

“One, because we don’t know if any natborn is on the side of the Sith -yes, they are the ones in control of the chips-, two, we all know that your General is terrible keeping secrets, the only reason that the Galaxy doesn’t know that he is dating Commander Blackout is because they never saw them together in public and the galaxy is convinced he is going out with Senator Amidala so even if they did see him in public with Commander Blackout they would think that he was only hanging around a clone, not dating him. Three the more people who know about this operation the more risky it becomes of being found out, so even the Torrent Company knowing it’s already a  _ huge _ risk.” Thorn said, his neutral face never slipping.

"But we can help!  _ Especially _ if it is a Sith!" Rex argued, making Thorn shake his head.

"No, we are already close to taking down the Sith and any change to our plan can make it harder, if not impossible, to beat him.” Thorn said, in a no-arguments voice that made Rex deflate a bit before shaking his head and saying something that caused the Guard members to freeze and tense.

“I want to speak to Fox.”

“ _ Commander _ Fox will be...informed of the fact that the Torrent knows and that you wish to speak to him, after that it’s his decision if he wishes to speak to you.” Thorn said, cautiously, eyeing Rex for any negative reaction as he made emphasis on the military title, knowing that Rex didn’t deserve to call Fox by his name after the Guard was expelled from the Vode Clan, especially as Rex had willingly called Fox by his number.

“But-” Rex tried to say, looking at Ahsoka for support, but just as he looked at her, she looked to the side, an unsure look on her side.

Before anyone could say anything, they heard knocking at the door, making Ahsoka immediately look at the new force aura, only to subtly frown when she didn’t recognize it.

It was new-ish, clearly not as young as the Guardlings of course, but young.

Must be a Shiny that joined after she left...

Meanwhile, Thorn sighed and walked over the door, subtly looking at Rex (who was clearly frustrated) from the corner of his eyes.

Opening the door, he came face to face with a (helmetless) younger clone.

“Yes?” Thorn asked, keeping his neutral face in place, trying not to get a soft look to comfort the obviously nervous younger vo-clone, the nervous younger clone.

“Um, the General wanted to speak with the Commander.” The young clone said, fidgeting a little.

“Well then, lead the way.” Thorn said before looking over his shoulder and accepting his helmet, which a vod had thrown at him.

“We are done here.” Thorn said, shooting a last glance over his over to Rex, who became more frustrated, before putting on his helmet and following the Shiny.

Rex stood still for a few seconds, clenching and unclenching his fists before his eyes widen, and he turned around and looked right at Ahsoka.

“Co- I mean, Junior Officer Tano, may speak with you?” Rex said, before warily looking at the other Guards “In private.”

“Go guys, I will keep it short, maybe go to the Mess Hall, we are nearing dinner time anyway.” Ahsoka said, after taking a breath, abandoning her unsure look from before for a look of neutral confidence and finally looking at Rex in the eyes, waving her hand towards the door.

The Guards didn’t move for a while, enough for Rex to start twitching, but soon they slowly nodded, grabbing their helmets before they slowly left.

“So, what do you want to talk abou-?” Ahsoka said, trying to appear relaxed as she crossed her arms, leaning back slightly, blinking in surprise as Rex cut her off.

“Can I use your comm to talk to Fox?” He asked, eyes wide “The others would know if I used mine to talk to him.”

“I... I don’t think it’s wise for you to talk to F-to  _ Commander _ Fox, Rex.” Ahsoka cautiously said.

“Wha-Why?” Rex asked, confused at what the ex-Jedi Commander said.

“Rex...” Ahsoka started to say, slowly, not sure how to say what came next but in the end she decided to be blunt “Rex, you and the other Vode have kicked him out,  _ you _ have been calling him by his number since the whole Fives’ thing -which, by the way, you  _ should  _ have let Fox know that Fives was alive, especially because he was clearly distressed over what he thought he did- and I honestly think it will take a while for Fox to  _ allow _ you to call him by his name without his title behind at least.”

Rex blinked, before his eyes widen in realization as Ahsoka spoke, his shoulders falling as he finally digested the whole situation.

(What can he say? Discovering that your ex-brother-that-you-still-consider-brother-but-stuff-are-too-messed-up-between-you-two-so-you-don’t-really-know-what-he-is-to-you had suffered being under mind control that your other brother tried to warn your family about only to be shot by your ex-brother-th-(well, you know how that goes) and now it came up how you have been treating while he and the other ex-members of the family secretly looked into taking down the person behind the mind control thing and also your family suffering can be something that takes a while to process.)

“For now I think you should just stand on the side and help us if we ask -while keeping the whole situation a secret and only between the clones of Torrent and the Guard of course-, when we are done with the Sith you should be able to approach Fox, let the things lay down for now, just don’t act like you have been acting if you want a chance at all.” Ahsoka recommend as Rex nodded, a defeated look on his face.

“Now, come on.” Ahsoka said, patting Rex’s bicep before walking towards the door “I promised the others that I would be in the Mess soon, and you need to eat too.” Ahsoka said, stopping by the door and using the force to call her mask to her.

Rex numbly nodded, silently following Ahsoka and soon enough, they arrived at the Mess Hall, where Ahsoka went to seat with the Guard (including Thorn who had returned, apparently Anakin meant Ahsoka, not Thorn, who knew he meant that when he called for the Commander?) while Rex, after coming back to himself, went to seat on the other corner of the Mess with a few 501st members, where he told them to inform the others about a Torrent Clone meeting, before sitting down and starting to eat, ignoring the questions he was asked and simply staying silent the whole time.

(After that meeting, the 501st didn’t bother the Guard outside of work, but their relationship had begun showing signs of mending, and it showed when they finally arrived at Scipio after two days, where the Guard and 501st were working flawlessly, talking through the comms (which, yes, the Guard was using the public comm of the Torrent Company, although they sometimes switched to their private one), if the Guard member recommended something, the 501st listened and vice versa. 

Oh, and Rex unblocked Fox from his comm.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and leave a kudos!
> 
> If you don't feel like commenting, how about leaving something in ([@mrfandomwars](https://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/))!

**Author's Note:**

> UwU, I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and/or to send me an ask on my Tumblr([@mrfandomwars](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/))!


End file.
